ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack on To'kustar/Season 1
The first season of Attack on To'kustar began with the release of the series premiere Arrival on January 6, 2015. As of , , 23 of the scheduled 28 episodes in the season have been released, with the most recent episode, Denial, being released on May 26, 2017. Based on the current release schedule, the season is expected to end on June 30, 2017. Major plot lines *The To'kustars breach Wall Via and get into Ateria, forcing an evacuation *Lawrence Carter leads a group of children from Ateria to Teviv with the help of the military *The Forever Knights appear to be harnessing the power of the To'kustars to nefarious ends *Tuesday Smith faces an internal conflict as she decides whether or not to join the military or stick with the Knights *Nathan Loretta realizes that Hadria Carter, daughter of Lawrence, is an Esper, and is conflicted as to how to handle the situation as the Forever Knights also gain this information *Once in Teviv, Lawrence and Ryan Thames begin to give the children basic training *Maxwell Wagner and the Knights in Teviv try several times to capture an Esper, including Hadria *Sven Schmidt finds a mysterious device that attaches to his wrist, allowing him to transform into a To'kustar *Members of the military High Council arrive in Teviv and plan a response to the To'kustar dilemma *Samuel Wright and Logan Fitzpatrick begin to discover some suspicious activity within the city, particularly related to Nathan and the Espers *Tobias Clay makes the final preparations to lead an expedition beyond Wall Via as his expedition force makes its way to Teviv from Arbrook *The Knights ambush the expedition force as it heads to Teviv, ultimately leading to a great battle *Humans who can transform into To'kustars continue to pose a dangerous threat to humanity, as a Talking To'kustar emerges outside the Teviv and breaks through its wall *Pietro Czeswin's search for the secrets of the Espers leads him to track down his father, as the two search for Daniel Fermi, an Esper and former member of the Knights Characters Primary *Sven Schmidt (19 episodes) *Arik Iverson (18 episodes) *Hadria Carter (19 episodes) *Lawrence Carter (21 episodes) *Michael James (19 episodes) *Lily Scott (19 episodes) *Teru Hikami (20 episodes) *Noelle Williams (18 episodes) *Tuesday Smith (17 episodes) *Vance Grace (17 episodes) Secondary *Nathan Loretta (14 episodes) *Ryan Thames (13 episodes) *Maxwell Wagner (11 episodes) *Pietro Czeswin (11 episodes) *Andrew Knowles *Connor Yan (16 episodes) *Kathryn Wesley *Tobias Clay *Penny Blair (8 episodes) Other characters *Samuel Wright *Wayne Holcomb *Logan Fitzpatrick *Susan Quell *Prescott Martin *Parran Revirik *Felix Upton *David Crawford *Lucas Miller *Richard Turner *John Ziegler *Krista Renth *Wynne Holst *Troy Dieter *Lauren Haber *Aaron Cross *Trevor Faraday *Olivia Faraday *Sophia Faraday *Pryor Hade *Nico Valencia *Rachel Stone *Lars Schmidt Episodes The episodes in season one are broken down into six chapters: Attack on Via, Attack on the Inside, Attack on the Enemy, Attack on the Knights, Attack on Teviv, and Attack on Order. Category:Attack on To'kustar Category:Earth-404 Category:Paperluigi ttyd